


Out There

by MusicHeart08



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, F/M, Inspired by Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicHeart08/pseuds/MusicHeart08
Summary: Hunchback of Notre Dame Au.Adrien has spent his entire life locked away in a tower by his father, sheltered from the outside world because of his destructive powers.Longing to know the world he's never seen, Adrien escapes and visits the Miraculous Festival.That's where he meets Marinette, who has powers just like him.Now, Adrien has to protect his new friends from the clutches of his father.





	Out There

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling nostalgic amd decided to re-watcy my childhood. Now that I'm older, I now realize just how evil Frollo was.
> 
> Eek!

The sound of a baby crying echoed across the dark streets of Paris.

Hiding in the shadows, a woman dressed in a blue peacock style cloak, was gently shushing her baby.

“Hush little one,” Emilie whispered to her baby.

Once her baby stopped crying, Emilie held him against her as she slowly stepped out of the shadows.

Two cloaked figures followed her, one was taller and was holding a basket of bread and sweets, while the other was just a little shorter and holding a small bundle to her chest.

The Peacock disguised woman was helping the couple sneak into Paris.

After several minutes, they had finally reached the inner core of Paris.

“You'll be safe now,” Emilie said softly to the travelers, gently bouncing her baby in her arms.

“Thank you very much, Ms. Peacock,” the cloaked man whispered to her.

However, an arrow shot through the air and pierced through his basket of baked sweets.

From the dark shadows, multiple soldiers appeared and surrounded the group.

They had walked into a trap!

“Not so fast, mages,” a low voice said

The captured group turned to see a man approaching on horseback, one that they all recognized.

Emilie gasped and quickly lowered her hood to further hide her face.

“Judge Gabriel Agreste,” the cloaked man whispered in fright.

Mages were what Parishad called the individuals that possess supernatural powers. Gabriel saw their powers as a work of the Devil, and slowly began to manipulate the people of Paris into believing the same thing.

Mages and those who aided the mages were not safe from Gabriel's wrath.

“Take them to the Palace of Justice,” Gabriel commanded his army.

However, Emilie was quicker and stomped on one soldiers foot then kicked another away.

“Run!” she shouted

The two cloaked figures quickly ran into the shadows of the street.

Before Emilie could follow them, a soldier grasped her arm harshly.

“You'll pay for that, witch,” Judge Gabriel hissed

“What are you hiding?” the soldier holding her demanded and tried to snatch Emilie's bundle.

“Stolen goods, no doubt,” Gabriel replied, “Take them from her,”

Emilie gasped in horror as the soldier began to reach out for her baby but she ducked in time.

And she ran.

Her skirt tangled around her legs as Emilie ran as fast as she could down the snow covered streets. The sound of a horse chased after her.

Holding her baby tight against her, Emilie ran faster through a thinning alley. The small room made it impossible for Gabriel to follow her.

Even while he was miles behind her, Emilie didn't stop running. That is, until the church came into her view.

“Please!” She screamed while pounding on the door, “Sanctuary! Give us sanctuary!”

The sound of a horse neigh caused her heart to drop in fear. She tried to run again But her legs were too weak to go on.

Gabriel had caught up and grasped onto the bundle, tightly. When the woman tried to pull back, Gabriel kicked her down.

Emilie fell back against onto steps of Notre Dame, hitting her head harshly against the hard stone.

Gabriel's eyes widened as the hood fell from Peacock's head.

“Emilie?”

His ex-wife laid lifeless on the snowy ground, crimson blood staining the pure white snow. All of this time, the leader of the mages, Peacock had been his former love?

A sudden loud cry captured Gabriel's attention. The man turned his gaze down to see a baby boy in the bundle that he had snatched.

The baby had large familiar green eyes that were wet from his tears, realization struck Gabriel as the truth of whose blood the baby shared came to mind.

As the baby boy cried, the plush cat toy in his tiny hand slowly turned to dust and was blown away by the wind.

“What darkness has plagued you, my son?”

Obviously because Emilie had been assisting the mages, she was punished by their child being cursed.

Gabriel's gaze fell upon a well just a few feet away from him.

“Fear not, my child,” the man whispered as he held the bundle over the well, “I shall set you free from this darkness,”

Gabriel prepared to throw the baby into the well when...

“STOP!”

Master Fu, the Archdeacon of Notre Dame, stoof in the doorway of the church. Horror and slight anger on his face.

“Stay out of this,” Gabriel seethed, “This has nothing to do with you,”

“What have you done?” Master Fu exclaimed, staring down at Emilie's dead body, “You have spilled blood on the steps of the church!”

“My late wife has mingled with the mages, and this sin has corrupted my sons blood,” Gabriel defended himself, holding the baby over the well again.

“Please, don't spread more blood,” Master Fu begged, “His blood is your blood as well, he needs you now,”

Gabriel took this into consideration, after several minutes he nodded. Without another word, he carried his son into the church and up the stairs to the bell tower.

Once he reached the top of the tower, Gabriel sat down on a chair and held his son close. His cold face turning warm.

“I am all that is left to care for you, my son,” Gabriel whispered to his baby, “I shall name you, Adrien."


End file.
